The wedding disaster BB's story
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: I went back in my stories rereading them and I noticed in The wedding disaster I hadn't even done much on BB's story. So here it is! Involves death, a little bit of violence and yaoi! If you don't like any of that then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

BB's P.O.V.

I sit here on a ledge back to the place I didn't want to go back to but I still rule over. I sigh. "I'm sorry A. I couldn't bring you back. Now me and the others are locked here so I can never get you back." I look down. "I cant believe father would do what he did to his own son and that I was kicked out of the human world!" I think back to how it all started, the events that made me do what I did before that L and Light kicked me out of that world!

Flash back:

Satan watches me as I watch the human world. "You know son. If it wasn't for us those humans would have quite the boring world of no evil."

I look to him. "Father. The human world is much more entraining than this place."

"No. You're just not looking at our world the right way. Torturing all those people all day long. Listening to their screams. Oh its such a beautiful thing to do. Not to mention dragging people down here and making them do evil things while they are alive." He laughs.

I stand up looking around.

The living room in the place we call 'home' is grey stone walls with just cut out large windows over looking where we are in charge of, even if its really my father at the moment.

The windows have nothing on them! Their just holes!

Theres red carpet and human furniture. A black couch against the far wall, two doors on two different sides of the room leading to two different places one to outside and the other to the kitchen. Theres a section in the middle of the room that has nothing for playing for back when I was a child and for planning things on. By one of the windows is a black arm chair that dad likes to use to look out into the world he rules over the world of Hell.

To light up the place is fire that are all around us in this whole world.

It may seem hot here but being used to it as you're born here well it's a normal temperature but when going to the human we must wear special cloaks made from the fires of this world into fabric. That way we stay warm and not freeze in that world.

Add human walls and roofs and it looks like your average day living room….. If you're a demon in Hell.

My father impregnated a girl demon he felt would bring him a good son to succeed him. He then killed her after I was born so I don't know anything about her. But because he is my father my wings are twice the size of a normal demons.

I look back to my father. "I'm going to the human world." I look down at my clothes of a long sleeved black shirt and baggy jeans along with no shoes or socks.

A human cant walk around here barefoot but a demon can as our normal temperature is higher than a normal human.

I leave the room going outside and I spread my wings flapping them to fly up into the dark red clear skies.

In Hell the smoke from the fires just turn into nothing after three feet from the flame. Fathers magic just like how demons can use magic to make flames into cloaks for the human world.

I fly over the world of Hell heading towards the entrance to Hell from the human world, where the humans come from their world to Hell after they die. I fly through what looks like a caves mouth and I land on the ground folding my wings back. I use my magic calling my cloak as it flies all the way from my room to me. I put it on.

Each and every cloak are custom made for each and every demon.

I walk towards the dimly glowing wall that just looks like a dim glowing wall of light but it's a portal to the human world. I walk through it as if its nothing and I blink appearing in the human world in a forest by an orphanage.

When walking through the portal a demon will end somewhere random where no human will see you appear unless you have a place on mind then it takes you somewhere there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I walk through the forest and I come up at the side of the backyard of the orphanage that isn't fenced. I hear some commotion so I look to whats going on.

Theres a boy with a pointy chin, flat greasy brown hair that goes to the tips of his ears and the same length all the way around. His hazel eyes looks like hes laughing at the one hes looking at. He's wearing grey sweat pants and a blue tank top. He has a group of people surrounding the poor person in the middle of them.

I step closer trying to peer over them to see who they are picking on.

There is a boy about my chest height who has brown hair that looks well taken care of and falls in just the right way to make him good looking. He has sea blue eyes and a navy blue pull over hoodie with slightly baggy jeans. He looks around him with a hard cold look. "Whatever. Just get out of my way." He says taking a step forward. His feet are covered by black runners.

"No." The pointy chin boy growls. "Freak." He chuckles for a short time. "You must be sleeping with Rodger to get him to give you good grades. Hm?"

"Wrong." The so called freak boy snorts. "That's you. I happen to be smart enough to get good grades." He tries to push his way through the crowd but is thrown back into the middle.

Two of the kids grab him and the pointy chin boy starts attacking the so called freak boy as the other two make sure he cant fight back.

My eyes meet the so called freak boy's for about three seconds and that's when I get the feeling that I must save him! I can feel that he is my mate! I push through the crowd and as soon as I reach the middle I approach pointy chin boy from behind.

When a demon finds out who their mate is they can tell just by looking into their eyes and you don't hurt a demons mate cause you'll be messing with a nightmare.

To tell the truth no other demon has found their mate in a human.

Dad forbids it cause he thinks that all humans have angel pieces in them and angels are our worst enemy obviously.

But having an angel piece makes you really good. So not all humans have it but they are only kind because the one who first made humans was the leader of the angels God so they all have some good in them. Weither they lose it or not is up to what they do in life.

I grab pointy chin boys arm stopping him from punching my mates face again.

"What the hell!" He snaps his head to look to me. "Let go of me!" He tries to pull away from me but I grip him tighter. His arm suddenly starts burning under my hand.

Well a demon can lower their temperature so its safe to touch a human but only with the right knowledge and practice so its uncommon for us.

He screams and jumps away from me as I let go of his now severely burned arm.

"Leave him alone and never touch him again or you'll have to deal with me!" I snarl then smirk. "You know what. How about I show you what happens when you mess with me?" I grab a dagger I keep in my pocket just in case I have to fight an angel as it's the only thing we demons can use to kill them.

Pointy chin boy inspects his arm then looks to me. "A freak!" He growls. "You are not only the freak over theres lover but somehow used fire while holding me and burned me! You'll pay for that!" He rushes towards me with his hand connected to his unhurt arm ready to punch me.

I narrow my eyes and I rush forward stabbing him in the stomach. I use my powers to slowly drain his soul from his body sending it to Hell but only I can see the blue sand like things coming from his body that's his soul seeping out of his body. I am doing it slowly to let him go through the pain and to make it as torturing as possible. I lean close and whisper in his ear as I know he will be dead and in Hell soon. "Never mess with a demons mate. Hope you enjoy your time in Hell." I pull back taking my dagger out of his stomach as I back away from him a few steps.

He looks to me with wide eyes then he collapses dead on the ground.

I turn to the two holding my mate and I walk towards them with a pissed look. "You do not touch him!" I growl.

They let go of my mate and back away with terrified eyes only to turn running away like the rest of the crowd.

I put my dagger away and I turn to my mate. I blink suddenly remembering I have the ability to see names and life spans as a demon. I look above the boys head.

Always After.

6 years 3 days 15 hours 7 minutes and 37 seconds.

His life span is going down at the same rate as time but that's what I read when I first read it.

I look to his face.

He is brushing himself off. "Yeah thanks. But that wasn't needed. I can take care of myself."

I smile thinking that he reminds me of myself and reminds me of what I like in others. "Well it didn't look that way to me. I admire you're courage but I think you'd be in bad shape had I not come along."

He looks to me coldly. "Yeah yeah." He turns ready to walk away. "Whatever. I could have recovered."

I saw inner conflict inside his eyes, I bet most would have missed that! "Well I am Beyond Birthday. The one you are destined to be with." I go towards him lowering my body temperature so its safe for him to touch me. "I have nothing to hide from you so I will tell you everything about me. You are my mate and that's why I will not hide anything."

He spins around on his heels and locks eyes with me as he seems to be looking for something in my eyes. "Listen. I have no idea who you are so don't go around saying were mates or soul mates or whatever you want to call it. You should go to the Looney bin where you came from."

"I assure you I am not from the place where the humans that have lost it go." I assure him. "I am actually from another place outside of this world. I come from Hell, I am a demon. I am the son of Satan the ruler of Hell. As a demon I can not only change my look and voice to whatever human I choose. I feed off of love strangely enough. Love gives us demons power and feeds us even though we can eat normal food. I find it weird and doesn't exactly make sense. Why not feed off peoples feelings of suffering? However we don't feed off of the love between two demons and the love between ourselves and our mates. So I wont feed off of you. Feeding off our own love it'd be like eating your own poo and pee only. If you get what I mean by that which I'm sure you do. Plus feeding off the one you love isn't right no matter who or what you are. We come to Earth to feed in any way we can as long as we don't reveal ourselves to humans. My dad doesn't like a relationship between a demon and a human but fuck him. Old codger. Any questions you have I will answer honestly." I watch as his facial expression changes to contemplation. "One moment." I go to the boys body and I throw a ball of fire, that demons can just make appear whenever, at it burning it then I go back to Always only to grab his arm pulling him into the forest. I stop and let go of him turning to face him. "I'll show you what I cant and wont show any other human." I spread my wings for him to see.

He looks at them and me taking my whole look wings and all. "You really are a demon."

I nod folding my wings half way and I walk over to him. "As a demon I can tell when I meet my mate just by looking into their eyes." I tell him as I wrap my arms and wings around him. "I love you. Always After. I can see names and life spans but a curse is put on demons by angels so we cant tell humans their life spans."

He steps away from me. "I want to get to know each other before we make this love official."

I nod. "I understand. I didn't expect it to be an automatic relationship since you're a human so I will wait for as long as it takes to be with you."

He blinks and leads the way back but we stay in the bushes as we see a commotion going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

An old fuck is checking out the burned body and kids are giving him space wanting to know what will happen but they also want to leave it.

"Say." Always smirks. "How about some fun? Is it ok to show yourself as a demon to them? Cause I have a plan that'll be fun."

"What do you have in mind?" I ask, really I don't care weither I can or cant show myself as a demon because A: Angels show themselves and B: I will do anything for Always or for fun.

"Listen. I am called A by them and heres the plan…" He whispers his plan to me.

I smirk and nod. "Leave it to me." I fold my wings then I step out of the bushes and the kids look to me then move away from me fearfully. "Hey!" I snap at the old man, named Rodger, who is looking at the body.

He turns to me.

"Hes the one who killed Solman!" A boy I recognize as one that held Always while the other boy beat him.

I growl at the boy making him run away into one of the crowds. "Now as I was saying." I turn my attention to Rodger. "Let the body burn. No point in keeping it as I killed him." I tell him making a fire ball in my hand and raising my hand to show the fire ball. I spread my wings and I look to the burned body. I throw the fire ball at the body burning it again. "Better." I laugh then turn back to Rodger. "Now listen here I have sent A to Hell. I will do as I please with him. Don't even think about looking for him." I my magic to teleport back to Always and it looks like I am engulfed with fire then the fire along with me vanish. I smirk and high five Always as the priceless look is on the faces of all those other humans in the field behind the orphanage. "Now let me take you away from here. Climb onto my back." I crouch down so he can do so.

He does after a brief pause. He wraps his arms around my neck and his legs wrap around my torso the best they can.

"I'll make sure to take care of you. Promise." I flap my wings flying off into the blue sky making sure we look like some sort of bird to them but we can still look down at whats below.

Demons cant go past a certain point in the human worlds sky. We cant go past a certain point in the height of the sky because the angels have their heaven somewhere in the sky.

They protect it from us by keeping us from going past a certain point.

Us demons don't have to worry about protecting Hell from angels as unless you're a demon or die theres no way to get to Hell.

A demon can bring someone to Hell if they want but it only happens with humans and only for the demons entertainment along with turning humans into slaves.

Humans brought to Hell by demons without dying cant burn or overheat because of the heat down there because of a demon spell that is automatically placed when done. Humans join those in Hell after being killed by the demon that brought them to Hell or by the leader, which happens to be Satan at the moment, other than that the humans become immortal.

Oh yeah. The only way to kill a demon….. well if I told you that then who knows you might come to kill us.

I look over my shoulder at Always.

"Wow…" He looks down then around. "This is really amazing."

I smile and I turn back to watch where I'm going. I fly over the ocean. "It's my favorite about flying." I look down at the ocean then I glance over my shoulder again to see Always looking at the ocean in amazement then to turn his attention to me.

"I want to land. Theres something I want to do." He tells me.

I nod turning around and looking for a place to land where we'll be alone. I land and let him off of my back then I turn to him folding my wings. "What is it?"

He grabs my hand and leads me into town towards an abandonded church.

"Uhh." I look to him.

He tries to bring me into the church but I stop refusing to move. He stops pulling and looks back. "I thought since I turned this place into a nonchruch place you could come insde."

I try to take a step into the place but my foot starts to burn making me jump back letting go of Always hand. "I'm sorry. I cant enter a church and holly water also burns me." I explain.

"That's alright. It was only a hunch." He shrugs it off and walks over towards me.

I watch him not backing away or stopping him. I watch him lovingly.

He steps forward until we are really close. He moves onto his tippy toes and puts a hand on my shoulder as he leans closer to my lips. He connects our lips and we kiss.

I bring a hand to his hair running my fingers through his hair and my other arm snakes around his waist. I run my tongue across his bottom lip which he understands opening his mouth to let my tongue inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Since that day we have been together going everywhere and doing everything.

Its been six years and three days but I don't care about time not even thinking about it.

I have taken Always to and from Hell to show him where I live but I keep him away from Father telling him that we cant meet him because he would most likely tell me my love is not right and kill the one I love.

Always understands and he knows my world, Hell.

I hold Always close to me and he snuggles to me.

We have gone from a first date to lovers. We are also in a hotel room in Japan because Japan was one place Always wanted to go to.

I move off the bed ignoring the chill on my exposed body, besides my cloak of course. "Say Always." I get on my knees on the floor by the bed putting my elbows on the bed.

He sits up and turns to me, his chest glowing softly from what we have done. "What is it Beyond?"

I turn looking for my pants and grabbing them only to pull a white gold ring with a ruby heart jewel on it. I make sure its safe in my hand as I go back to the bed climbing onto it sitting beside Always facing him. "Always." I show him the ring. "Be my bride?"

He looks at me speechless and his mouth is gapped open so when he finds he cant verbally respond he nods.

I smile putting thee ring on his finger making it official.

Suddenly flames surround us and takes us to Hell dressing us in our clothes on the way someway.

We are now sitting on the ground in front of my father who is standing in the middle of the space in the living room.

I wonder if he even leaves the room besides to feed.

"Hello son and human." He says coldly.

"Get behind me." I tell Always as we jump to our feet. "Please."

He goes behind but peeks out from behind me.

"Father why have you brought us down here? I have a feeling it isnt to congratulate us on our engagement." I keep myself ready to protect Always from my father.

"No. It isnt." He growls. "Its about how you two cannot be together." He takes a step forward. "Now give me the human. I'll take care of him and we'll leave this be as if it never happened."

I snarl. "Forget it! I would rather die then to let that happen! Not to mention he has a name! Always Birthday. Now that he has agreed to marry me.

Father snarls at me and snaps his fingers.

Two cloaked demons grab me and two other cloaked demons grab Always. They force us apart.

"Let go of us!" I growl struggling but I cant get free. "Always if you can get free run! Go to the portal and get out of here! Please! I wont be killed but if you stay you will be so you need to go!"

He looks worriedly at me then when he sees my pleading eyes he nods and struggles to get free.

I keep struggling and I struggle more when I see father going towards Always. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I scream at him.

He turns to me smirking and makes sure I can see what he is going to do. He lights his hand on fire, that doesn't burn our hands when we do it. He moves his burning hand towards Always.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I keep screaming and I keep struggling trying to get to Always.

Father moves his hand onto my loves hip burning him till he screamed in complete agony and pain flinging his head back.

"ALWAYS!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I struggle as hard as I can but I cant get to him.

Father keeps moving his hand around burning Always over and over causing him great pain.

Hot tears are running down my cheeks as I keep screaming and struggling to get father to stop.

Finally Father extinguishes his hand with magic then he puts his palm flat on Always chest right where his heart is.

"NO!" I scream and I finally manage to throw the two holding me off. I rush towards Father and my mate.

Father smirks at me then his hand goes into Always chest like hes a mirage.

Always freezes.

I reach to stop Father but he pulls out Always soul making my love collapse to the floor. I catch my love before he hits the floor. "Always." I say sadly looking at his lifeless face. I fall to my knees and I gently lay my love on the ground on his back gently. I can still feel the tears running down my cheeks and I sniffle turning to Father as I crushes Always's soul in his hand.

A human soul is the same size as a large marble. It's a few shades darker than sky blue and has sand like steam coming off it, like dry ice in water.

I know that now the only way to get Always back is to become powerful enough from love to have the power to bring back Always. I lunge at my father. "I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T TOUCH MY MATE!" I pull out my dagger and I stab father in the chest digging it right to his heart.

This dagger has a terrible side effect. It kills angels and humans but if it stabs a demons heart then it kills us.

When we kill a human the way Father killed Always and when us demons die we get taken to nothingness even though we have no soul….. well that makes no sense so as a better explanation…. We go to nothingness even though the human soul is crushed. We become empty shells our bodies created in nothingness.

He growls and grabs the back of my neck throwing me across the room smashing me into the wall. He tries to pull the dagger out of him but he cant and he falls to his knees then to the floor dead.

I pant slightly glaring at his body and I get up unable to cry anymore no matter how much I want to.

Fathers body goes up in flames but I ignore him as I rush to Always body moving his head to my lap as I sit on my knees by his head.

I brush some hair from my love's eyes. "I swear. I will find someone with a lot of love. I'll use them and bring them back."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

The demons made me their leader as I am the only one with Satans blood in me and I killed Satan so it makes sense.

I have Always body left alone in the living room right where he died and I search for someone with enough love to give me the ability to help my love as fast as possible. I have been searching for months now.

That's when I found L and Light.

I can tell they have a lot of love, more than I have ever felt. I get an idea as I watch them looking for a time to kidnap one then switch places with him. I figure why not take Japan then the world for my demons? I might as well have my demons help me with that and I can still save Always.

He will be in for a pleasant surprise when he sees I am getting the world for him and I to rule.

I write it on a scroll I made out of fire then add a pen and I write a letter to my right hand man. I finish and I blow on the scroll burning it quickly sending it to my right hand man. I send the pen away back into flames and I turn back to the couple to see a perfect opportunity to switch with one. I figure why not do it while L is trying on dresses?

End of flash back.

Chapter seven:

I get up and spread my wings flying away to where Always is. "I must try." I fly through the window and I land on the ground kneeling by my loves head. "I must try." I put my hands over his body palms down facing him and I close my eyes concentrating. I put all of my power and power from love into this as I try to revive him. "I will die trying if I must." I cant give him anymore once hes come back, that's how we can tell its worked. I start growing weaker and weaker. I finally cant keep it up and collapse staring at my loves face as his chance of rival has been cut off. "I-I'm sorry." I tell him as my vision gets blurry from the tears.

Suddenly a dagger is thrown into my back piercing my heart.

"You failed at getting the human world and therefore not fit to be our leader. So DIE!" A demons voice growls behind me.

I smile. "I'll be with you soon my love." I then let darkness take over.

When I got to nothingness Always was the one there waiting to greet me and to see me again.

I will never let us be separated ever again!

The end.


End file.
